L'éternité à tes côtés
by movie-like
Summary: (One-shot Klaroline.) Caroline est enceinte de leur enfant, d'un enfant qu'ils rêvent d'élever ensemble. Mais lorsque l'accouchement tourne mal, Klaus devra faire un choix. L'amour de sa vie ou son enfant ? Deux êtres qu'il aime plus que tout mais il est aveuglé par les sentiments amoureux qu'il ressent envers Caroline. Et si Caroline décide à sa place ? Un choix, des cœurs brisés


**Bonjour/Bonsoir. **

**Je suis de retour avec un petit One-Shot assez déprimant. L'idée est arrivée dans un coin de ma tête pendant un trajet de bus. J'espère que ma petite "histoire" vous plaira car j'ai adoré l'écrire. L'écrire m'a libérée parce que ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas écris.**

**Bon trêve de blabla et voilà le One-Shot.**

**Ah oui ! Lisez-le avec "The Great White Ocean" de Antony&The Johnsons oui "Lost" de Kris Allen.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**P.S : Les futurs chapitres de "Un an à Mystic Falls" arrivent très bientôt. C'est juste que j'ai perdu ma clé USB où se trouvait les chapitres donc je dois les réecrire. Désolée de l'attendre !**

* * *

><p><em>Celui qui passe à côté de la plus belle histoire d'amour de sa vie n'aura que l'âge de ses regrets et tous les soupirs du monde ne sauraient bercer son âme. <em>

_*Ce que le jour doit à la nuit*_

* * *

><p>«- Klaus, regarde-la supplia Rebekah, l'enfant dans les bras. Elle te demande...»<p>

Le vampire se retourne, son verre d'alcool dans la main. Son regard froid se pose sur l'enfant qui gesticule dans les bras de sa sœur, s'étire dans les airs et pousse des petits cris adorables. Adorable, l'enfant n'est pas adorable. Caroline était adorable, elle était tellement adorable lorsqu'elle rougissait après un baiser enflammé. Oui, Caroline était adorable. Cet enfant n'est pas adorable, il est tout aussi mauvais que lui. Il n'est que douleur, tristesse, mort.

«- Je ne veux pas la voir répondit sèchement le vampire avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre ouverte.

-Regarde-là, je t'en prie. Elle a tes fossettes mais le reste, ce n'est que Caroline s'émerveilla Rebekah, les yeux brillant de larmes. Elle a son sourire angélique, ses yeux bleus, ses boucles et son regard. Ce regard qui semble lire notre âme, notre cœur...J'aime tellement ce regard. Klaus ! S'écria l'Originelle lorsqu'elle vit son frère tomber au sol, les mains sur son crâne.»

Le verre tomba lentement, tellement lentement qu'il aurait pu le rattraper mais il ne voulait pas. Il voulait voir le verre se briser comme s'était brisé son cœur lorsqu'il avait dû faire le choix. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait dû écouter sa dernière demande, son dernier souffle, sa dernière parole...

C'était elle qui avait choisi.

* * *

><p><em>La pièce était sombre. La Lune éclairait faiblement la chambre que partageait Caroline et Klaus lorsqu'ils ne voyageaient pas. Les draps étaient couverts de sang, du sang frais qui attirait le côté vampirique de l'Originel. Mais il était trop concentré à regarder Caroline, serrer sa main avec douceur, l'encourager et à espérer. Espérer qu'il n'aurai pas besoin de faire un choix, de faire ce choix. Parce qu'il sait qu'il choisirait Caroline, c'était la promesse qu'il s'était fait le jour où elle était venue le rejoindre. Le jour où elle lui avait dit «je t'aime».<em>

_«- Un dernier effort Caroline. Caroline, Caroline, Caroline !_

_-Je n'y arrive pas, je ne sens plus mon corps, je meurs...Sauve-là, je t'en prie sauve-là._

_-Klaus s'exclama Bonnie, se retournant vers l'Hybride. Il faut que tu choisisses, Caroline peut être sauvée..._

_-Choisis Caroline, sauve Caroline grogna-t-il, ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes._

_-Non, choisis-là, je t'en prie murmura la vampire blonde, les yeux mi-clos. Tu m'avais promis.»_

_La jolie métisse se retourna vers Klaus, les yeux brillants. Parce qu'elle avait compris que sa meilleure amie allait mourir dans quelques secondes, que Klaus ne pourrai jamais s'opposer à Caroline. Il ne pourrai jamais refuser la dernière demande de la jeune femme, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que l'Originel donne son verdict. Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur battait rapidement et sa respiration devenait irrégulière. Bonnie entendit le cri que lâcha Elena l'étage en-dessous lorsqu'elle comprit la situation, les pleurs de Katherine dans la pièce à côté et le bruit que fit le cœur de Klaus lorsqu'il se brisa._

_«- Choisis l'enfant dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte._

_-Nik'...murmura Caroline, son bras tendu vers le jeune homme. Tu dois l'aimer comme tu m'as aimé, je t'en prie._

_-Aimer ria Klaus, j'aurai oublié ce mot dès l'instant où tu fermeras les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir. Tu m'as demandé de la choisir à ta place, je l'ai fais mais jamais je ne pourrai l'aimer comme je t'aime. Jamais. _

_-Alors aime-là comme tu m'as promis de l'aimer. _

_-Je t'ai promis l'éternité Caroline, rien d'autre._

_-Tu m'as promis le bonheur Nik' pleura la jeune femme, mon seul bonheur est de la savoir vivante et heureuse.»_

_Klaus chancela, se rattrapa contre la porte et se retourna vers le lit. Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme, fatiguée et bientôt morte qui est couchée sur leur lit. Son cœur se brisa un peu plus lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais dire «notre lit, notre éternité, notre avenir...» Parce que Caroline est la seule femme qu'il a aimé et qu'il aimera. Il s'avança à vitesse vampirique vers la belle blonde, s'agenouilla devant le lit, posa son front contre la main froide de Caroline et sanglota. Son cœur était si douloureux, si brisé qu'il ne pouvait plus battre convenablement. Il ne pouvait plus battre car sa raison de battre était morte, allongée sur leur lit._

_«- Je t'...commença Caroline, son cœur battait trop lentement._

_-Ne le dis pas, je t'en supplie. Ne le dis pas, pense-le mais ne le dis pas. Si tu m'aime autant que tu le dis alors pourquoi me laisses-tu seul ? Pourquoi oublies-tu ta promesse de m'aimer éternellement ?_

_-Je t'aimerai éternellement. Je t'ai aimé malgré nos disputes, malgré la haine qui brise ton cœur chaque jour et je t'aimerai malgré la mort. Merci pour tout Nik', merci.»_

* * *

><p>Assis sur le carrelage froid, Klaus pleurai. Il pleure la perte de sa femme, de la douce Caroline, il pleure la naissance de sa fille, de la si angélique Hope, il pleure son passé et son avenir. Parce qu'il avait perdu son avenir dès l'instant où la femme de son passé avait perdue la vie. Parce que chaque matin serai incertain sans Caroline. Comment aimer l'éternité alors qu'on déteste le présent ? Klaus déteste sa sœur car elle se réjouit de tenir sa nièce dans ses bras, il déteste sa famille, il se déteste d'avoir choisi l'enfant et déteste Caroline de l'avoir quitté. Il était seul, coincé dans une éternité qui avait perdu toute sa beauté. Klaus Mikaelson n'existe plus dès l'instant où Caroline Forbes disparaît. Une éternité de malheur lui avait dit sa mère, l'Hybride avait ri. Maintenant, il pleure.<p>

«- Que se passe-t-il ? Hurla Kol, Katherine et Bonnie derrière lui. Qu'as-tu fais Rebekah ?

-J'ai seulement voulu qu'il prenne Hope dans ses bras...

-Pars.»

Rebekah resserra sa prise sur sa nièce, ne voulant pas que son frère détruise la dernière lueur d'espoir de cette famille. Elle sentit le respiration chaude de Hope contre sa poitrine, son cœur battre contre le sien, à l'unisson. Pour cette simple sensation, l'Originelle tuerai le monde entier. Alors que Klaus tuerai pour revoir Caroline.

«- Klaus, nous sommes désolés. J'aurai dû chercher d'autres sorcières, trouver une solution.

-Laisses-moi Kol, pars loin d'ici grogna l'Hybride sans se relever. Je ne veux voir personne.

-Même pas ton enfant ? S'exclama Katherine, les yeux encore rouges. Je sais que...

-Tu ne sais rien cria Klaus.»

Il releva le visage. Les trois êtres surnaturels reculèrent d'un pas, choqués et terrorisés. Les yeux gris de Klaus étaient d'un jaune vif, irréel. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mouillant son pull noir. Il était désespéré.

«- Elle est morte.

-On le sais Nik' murmura Kol, la tête baissée.

-Elle est morte dans mes bras, elle a osée mourir dans mes bras gémit Klaus. Elle a osée me regarder dans les yeux, me promettre l'amour éternel alors qu'elle m'a laissé. Elle m'a laissé hurla-t-il en se laissant une nouvelle fois glisser sur le carrelage froid. Elle m'a laissé seul, elle m'a laissé avec cet enfant. Avant, j'étais tellement heureux. Un enfant, une partie d'elle et une partie de moi unies à jamais et maintenant, je hais cet enfant. Je déteste ressentir de la joie lorsque je l'entend respirer, je déteste ce prénom tellement beau, je déteste l'aimer. Parce que cet amour est destiné à Caroline, il n'est destiné qu'à elle. Il n'existe que pour elle, seulement elle.»

* * *

><p>Rebekah posa le bébé sur son lit, le regarda quelques instants avant d'éclater en sanglots. Elle tira sur ses longs cheveux blonds, se laissa tomber sur le sol et gémit. Elle déteste Hope autant qu'elle l'aime. Elle donnerai sa vie pour un simple gazouillement de sa part mais elle donnerai également sa vie pour revoir quelques instants Caroline. Elle donnerai sa vie pour que Klaus puisse retrouver la jeune femme, pour qu'il retrouver le sourire. Parce qu'elle n'est pas idiote, elle sait que son éternité sera ternie par la douleur éternelle de son frère aîné. Le voir souffrir, c'est comme être poignardée des milliers de fois. Parce qu'elle aime Klaus autant qu'il l'aime elle. Et le monde entier sait O combien son frère l'aime. Parce que Rebekah fut la première femme que Klaus aima. Et Klaus fut le premier homme que Rebekah aima. Avant, ce n'était que deux contre tous. Maintenant, c'était lui contre elle.<p>

Rebekah releva la tête, se remis sur ses pieds et essuya ses larmes. Elle plaqua un sourire sur son visage, poussa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son épaule et marcha vers Hope. Maintenant, elle devra aimer cet enfant.

Sa nièce.

* * *

><p><strong>Un an plus tard.<strong>

La pièce était plongée dans le noir et le silence. Une porte s'ouvrit et une ombre s'approcha vers le berceau, un tableau dans sa main. L'homme posa son œuvre contre le mur, laissa sa main glisser contre les trois visages représentés puis s'avança lentement vers le petit bébé qui se repose à quelques mètres. Le berceau était simple, trop simple même. D'innombrables nounours étaient posés à même le sol, des cadeaux de la famille Mikaelson et Salvatore. L'homme s'agenouilla, glissa un petit soldat en bois parmi le tas d'oursons, puis se releva. Il marcha jusqu'au lit et son regard ne pût se décrocher des petites boucles blondes de Hope. Caroline avait exactement les mêmes pensa le jeune vampire avec nostalgie. Il se pencha, posa ses lèvres sur le front de l'enfant avant de disparaître tout aussi rapidement. Klaus ne pouvait faire que ça pour l'instant, qu'un simple baiser. Alors qu'il repartait, son regard s'attarda sur le tableau. Ce tableau qui avait pris plus d'un an à peindre, c'était long de faire son deuil. Tellement long qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé, il n'avait que commencé. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit son visage, le visage d'un ange peint avec tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui.

Caroline.

* * *

><p>Alors ? A bientôt, enfin j'espère !<p> 


End file.
